


The Final Battle

by Ratwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwrites/pseuds/Ratwrites
Summary: This story is for a TikTok tag I am in called the ResistanceAU. My character, Oreen, is set to die and I finally got around to writing how how her and her husband, Snap Wexley, die. Yes, I am aware that Snap has a different death in cannon, but this is the cannon for our story.
Relationships: Temmin "Snap" Wexley/Original Female Character(s)





	The Final Battle

As soon as they entered the atmosphere the fighting began. “Kriff! I wasn’t expecting that many destroyers…” Oreen muttered, as her A-Wing slowed. Her squadron was behind her, Alpha Squadron flew in front of her, while the other ships were behind her. They were incredibly outnumbered. 

“Form up everyone! Here we go!” Garrett commed. TIE fighters fell from the destroyers. Oreen had never seen so many eyeballs in her life. 

“You heard the Commander, Cobalt! Form up, let’s go!” Cobalt Squadron formed up on Oreen as they soared forward to join Alpha Squadron. Oreen’s A-Wing settled next to Tallie’s. The two exchanged a glance and nodded.

“Pilots, look alive!” Tallie called, as the TIE’s got closer. The X-Wings engaged their S-Foils. The battle began. The TIE’s dove in fast, spraying their ships with laser fire.

“Shields up!” Oreen flicked a switch on her dash, her shields triggering. The two A-Wing leaders led the rest into battle. They split off into pairs and used their speed to their advantage. Oreen zipped past Tallie, sniping TIE’s from in front of her.

“Nice shot Oreen!” Tallie praised, flipping over her and taking out a TIE that had been coming in on Oreen’s left.

“Thanks!” She smirked. The two flew in sync, taking out TIE’s left and right. Oreen’s eyes snapped to her right as one of her members cried out over coms.

“No!” she yelled, as one of her friends was shot down. 

“Go Oreen! I’ve got Tallie!” Garrett ordered, diving down to fly next to Tallie. Oreen didn’t hesitate as he pulled away from the couple and shot for her friend who had been left open. There was a TIE bearing down on the pilot. She wasn’t going to make it.. An X-Wing shot past, taking out the TIE. She looked, seeing her husband sending her a wink from his cockpit. She nodded her thanks and saddled up with her squadron member.

“I- I couldn’t save her..” The pilot whimpered. Oreen nudged his wing with hers. 

“You did what you could, now focus!” she said. Her own heart hurt at the loss of her friend, but she didn’t have the time to mourn. She engaged her cannons, clearing a path of TIE’s in front of them. Her squadron member joined her, turning his sadness into determination. He was handling it much better than she was. She’d only lost one member and her temper was already starting to get to her.

“Hey love birds, watch your tails!” Alex commed, zooming in to take out a TIE that had been trailing behind Tallie and Garrett. Oreen watched briefly as the couple and Alex formed back up with the rest of Alpha Squadron, covering each other.

Oreen’s squadron pulled back and formed up around her. Snap’s X-Wing flew above her. “Mind if we join you?” Blue Squadron joined their formation, creating a line. 

“All wings focus! We need to find their main ship and take it out!” Garrett sounded frantic as more ships were shot down. Their formation was quickly being destroyed by the wave of TIE’s that flew in. 

“Kriff!” A large group of TIE’s forced their formation apart. 

“Watch it! Don’t let them separate you- NO!” Oreen watched in horror as another one of her squadron members was ripped apart by laser fire. Her anger flared. She pulled back hard on her controls and focused her attention on the one TIE. Her eyes narrowed as she chased it. Her focus was solely on the TIE. She lined up her cannons and took the shot, destroying it. Oreen whipped her A-Wing about only to see another member get shot down. She’d left him open..

“Oreen! Honey! Focus! Don’t let your anger get the best of you!” Snap shouted, zooming past her and taking out a TIE that she hadn’t seen coming. Oreen shook her head, the grip on her controls tightening. She turned about and followed after Snap, covering his six. One of her squadron men joined her, flying above Snap. 

“Tallie watch out! They’re trying to split us!” Alpha Squadron was forced apart as well, each ship getting singled out. Tallie and Garrett quickly pulled themselves back together, flying like their ships were locked together. Alex and Darien formed back up, but the four couldn’t get their ships back into position. 

Oreen twirled her ship gracefully, avoiding laser fire. “Cobalt 8, form up on me! Let’s show them what an A-Wing can do!” Oreen and her A-Wing friend flew side by side, creating a deadly wave of fire. 

“Watch your six!” Snap warned, as he flew in next to another member of the Resistance. Alarms in Oreen’s ship went off, signalling heat-seeking-missiles. 

“Cobalt 8, spin in!” The two ships began to spin together toward a group of TIE’s. At the last minute, they split off in separate directions, cheering as the missile hit the incoming TIE’s. More TIE’s took their place.

“Oh kriff, kriff, KRIFF! Watch out!” Oreen was forced to pull back as her A-Wing partner was destroyed. 

“Garrett! We’re getting overrun out here!” A member from Rogue commed, in a panic. Garrett tried to pull back and help, but the ship was destroyed before he could hardly move away from Tallie. 

“Hang on!” Another member of Rogue was shot down, in attempts to help. Oreen’s grip only tightened.

“We’re getting destroyed out here!” She called.

“Keep it up! We can’t give up now!” Tallie responded. Her A-Wing dangerously swerved around Garrett’s X-Wing, taking a hit.

“Easy Tallie!” Garrett scolded, covering her while she regained control of her ship. Oreen tore her eyes away from them as Snap’s voice rang out in her coms.

“I can’t shake ‘em!” he yelled.

“Come on eyeballs, is that the best you can do!?” he taunted. Oreen screamed out in horror as one of the TIE’s struck his engines. 

“SNAP!” Oreen instantly dove into her anger and panic again. She tore after the TIE, not giving it the chance to fight back. She took out several more before she looked down, seeing his ship disappear into the atmosphere. 

“Wexley! Oreen focus!” Garrett demanded. Tallie and Garrett were suddenly at her side, keeping her locked in place. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the tears that dared to form. Her coms were suddenly filled with static.

“I’m- okay! I- need--- troopers every--” Snap’s voice was cut off. Oreen killed her engines briefly, dropping away from Tallie and Garrett.

“Oreen!” Garrett yelled, as her ship roared to life. Without hesitation she dove down, what few squadron members she had left covering her. She entered the atmosphere hot, running into more TIE’s. Her men kept her covered as she continued to dive for the ground. She spotted his crashed ship, seeing him hiding in the cockpit, firing at incoming troopers.

Oreen landed down in front of his ship, blocking some of the incoming fire. She quickly undid her helmet, and snatched her blades from a compartment in her cockpit. It opened and she jumped out, running to Snap’s ship. “Cobalt! Go back to the battle upstairs!” she called.

“We can’t leave you down here!” One of them was shot down.

“Go! That’s an order!” They were hesitant, but the survivors returned to the fight in space. Oreen climbed onto the crashed X-Wing, seeing his droid destroyed. 

“Come on!” She grabbed his arm and helped haul him out of the shattered canopy. They fell from the ship, taking shelter near it. He had a nasty gash on his forehead, crimson blood dripping down onto his brow and near his eye. He wiped it away with his sleeve, groaning in pain. 

“Are you nuts Torren?” he scolded, hitting her arm. 

“I couldn’t just leave you down here!” she reported. The two ducked as blaster fire shot passed them. He shook his head and drew his own blaster.

“Well then? If this is it, then let’s make sure they remember us!” Snap stood up and fired at the incoming troopers.

“Snap! Fire at my ship!” She ordered. He briefly looked at her like she was crazy.

“Just do it!” Snap turned his fire on the ship, aiming for the engines. The shields eventually gave out with all of the incoming fire from him and the stormtroopers. She yanked Snap back down as the ship went up in flames, taking out a good portion of the troopers. 

“I’ll miss you old girl,” she muttered. Oreen drew her vibroblades as they stood back up. She rushed forward and threw herself at a trooper, slicing the soft spot between their helmet and their chestplate. Snap joined her, blasting troopers left and right. The two fought side by side, Oreen skillfully dodging away from fire and killing the troopers while Snap shot them down. 

“We’ve got more incoming!” Snap warned. Oreen’s aim wasn’t good with a blaster, but at this point she really wished she had one. She threw one of her blades, striking a trooper in the chest while she slid past another one, stabbing them in the back. She ran and recovered her thrown blade, throwing it again. It sank deep into the helmet of the trooper. She ran to recover it. 

“OREEN!” A trooper appeared in front of her and grabbed her. Everything moved in slow motion as pain spiraled through Oreen’s gut. She gasped out in a cry as the trooper let go of her due to a shot to the head. Zena’s beautiful blade clattered from her hands as she dropped to her knees. She looked down slowly, seeing the blaster shot that the trooper had delivered to her. She grew lightheaded and fell forward, landing on her stomach. She exhaled sharply, pain tearing through her body. Her ears rang from the close contact of the shot.

Snap had scolded Oreen for letting her temper get the better of her, but when he saw her body drop he went mad. He let out a roar of pure rage and switched the setting on his blaster. He whirled around and open fired on incoming troopers. Tears burned in his eyes, impairing his aim slightly, but not enough to get him killed. He wasn’t sure how many he’d taken down before he finally had a chance to get to her. Snap ran to his wife and dropped down next to her, casting his blaster aside. Gently he turned her over and pulled her shaking body into his arms.

“Oreen- Oreen, my bladed rose, can you hear me?” he called, shaking her gently. She slowly looked at him, offering him a tired smile. 

“H- Hey Fluffy..” she rasped, cringing in pain.

“Easy, easy Honey, I’ve got you..” Tears leaked from his eyes and out onto his dirty cheeks. 

“I’ve got you. I’m here, just hang on..” he begged. One of his hands hovered near her wound. It was a through and through. He almost gagged, but kept it back. He then looked at his girl through teary eyes as she coughed. 

“S-Snap?” He shushed her, moving his hand to run it over her cheek, brushing away loose strands of hair.

“Don’t speak Love, just relax. It’s going to be okay… I’m going to get you out of here, just hold on,” he lied. She groaned as he tried to lift her. Her pained noises, steadied him, forcing him to stay down with her in his arms. She was shaking. 

“T- Temmin.. I-” She cringed violently again, tears now dripping out onto her cheeks as well. Crimson blood pooled at the edge of her mouth. He was trembling, sobbing. Her hand reached up to gently stroke his bearded jaw. He took her hand in his, holding it against his cheek.

“I- I love.. You,” she muttered, her voice giving out on her.

“I know.. I know Oreen, I love you too- please don’t leave me,” he cried, pulling her a little closer. He rested his forehead against hers, letting himself sob. He was terrified to lose her. He’d never had anyone like Oreen and he was afraid to lose her.

“I- I’ll be okay…” She shifted her head gently, pressing back against his forehead.

“Don’t leave me.. Oreen, please don’t leave me, please! Hang on,” he begged, pulling his head back slightly. He looked into her eyes, seeing the pain glazing them.

“H- Hey.. King Fluffy…” She coughed, blood now dripping from the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah? My Queen?” He was struggling to speak. The smile she offered him made his heart ache.  
“D- Do me a f- f- f-avor..” He nodded vigorously. 

“Anything..” He said.

“Smile.. For me- one- l- last time.” Snap’s heart fell to pieces at her words. 

“No, you’re not going to die! You’re not!” His voice broke as tears continued to streak his cheeks. Her next cough was far more violent.

“Please..” She was weakening in his hold. Snap tried to smile, but he couldn’t. He cried harder as he tried again. 

“R- Remember.. Wh- When you asked me to- marry you?” she murmured. He could tell the pain in her voice was going. She didn’t have long. He forced himself to recall the memory. Oreen had dropped down to hug him. She had been sobbing against his shoulder, repeating yes over and over again. The memory made him smile sadly.

“T- There it is…” It quickly fell as she began to go limp, her arm falling slightly in his grip.

“Oreen, stay with me! I’m begging you..” He kept her hand against his face, his other arm cradling her upper half. 

“I- I’m cold..” Snap pulled her closer, trying to keep her warm.

“I’m right here. You’re going to be okay my bladed rose,” he whimpered. Her hand dared to fall from him, but he kept hold of it.

“M- My- King.. Fluffy…” Her body went completely limp in his arms. He watched as the life drained from her eyes and they slid closed. Snap went rigid, his mouth open in a silent cry as tears kept falling. He stammered, unable to form words. He let her hand fall from his grip. He drew her body close, hugging her tightly. With her pulled against him he finally managed a yell of anguish. He could hear troopers coming up behind him, but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go. 

“My- Queen.. Fluffy..” he sobbed. Pain surged through Snap as the troopers shot him multiple times in the back. He fell onto his side, his life leaving him almost instantly. 

…

Oreen sat up with a gasp. She knew exactly where she was. The portals raged around her. She slowly stood to her feet, seeing her last moments in a portal right in front of her. “Welcome back Oreen,” Qui-Gon voiced. She turned around to see the elder Jedi, standing behind her. 

“Wha- please don’t tell me that that was just another timeline!” she shouted, advancing on him. He held up his hand and she stopped in her tracks. 

“That was your home Oreen. You did it. You found your way home,” he assured. Oreen looked at him with a glare.

“Then what am I doing here,” she snarled. Qui-Gon smirked, as he held out one of his arms. A large owl like creature landed on it, letting out a hoot. Oreen gave the Master a confused look. The owl suddenly transformed into a beautiful woman, standing next to Qui-Gon.

“You fought honorably Oreen, but now comes your new duty.” Her voice was angelic. 

“I- I don’t understand..” Oreen could barely look at the woman. She could sense the force power radiating from her and it was all pure.

“You died with honor, and now you shall take up your new life as a Guardian,” she explained, soothingly. Oreen’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What?” She wasn’t sure she’d heard her correctly.

“The Daughter is growing tired, Oreen. She wants you to take her place as Guardian of the World of Worlds, just as Ahsoka once did” Qui-Gon repeated, in a little more detail. Oreen just stood in disbelief at the two.

“Why me,” she said, turning her back to them. She looked at the portal before her, watching Snap cradle her limp body. It tore her heart apart, almost bringing her to her knees with grief.

“You are being trusted with this Captain, but the choice is yours. If you chose not to stay, then I will guide you to the spirit realm,” Qui-Gon added, coming to stand next to her. The Daughter stood on the other side of her.

“If- If I refuse.. Will I see Snap again?” She asked, watching as the troopers slowly advanced on her husband. Qui-Gon then sighed.

“No,” he said, sadly. Oreen then looked at Qui-Gon with an angered look. She then looked to The Daughter.

“If I say, can I save him?” she asked, her anger turning to a plea. The Daughter looked into the portal. The troopers were taking their aim.

“Yes.” Oreen’s gaze instantly shot back to the portal.

“Deal.” Oreen shot forward and reached through the portal. She grabbed Snap just as the troopers openfired. She pulled him harshly through the portal, his body falling next to hers. She sat up quickly, seeing that they were alone. The Daughter and Qui-Gon were nowhere to be seen. Snap was on his feet in seconds, a terrified and confused look on his face.

“Snap! Snap easy!” Oreen jumped up as well. Before she could get out another word Snap had her in a tight hug, sobbing. She went to hug him back, but suddenly his lips were on hers. She pushed him back, letting out a breathy laugh.

“Easy Fluffy.” She reached up to gently wipe his tears.

“What happened? I don’t understand..” He looked so confused. Oreen gently turned him around to see the portal. Their bodies laid on the ground next to each other. Snap looked back at Oreen.

“Welcome to the World Between Worlds Snap,” she murmured. She made the move and gently kissed him. Snap’s arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her close in a hug. They held the moment, before letting go.

“So- if this is the World Between… What- what happens now?” He asked. She offered him a smile.

“We watch over it, together.” She stepped out of his embrace and intertwined her fingers with his. She turned away from the portal and set off down the path. Portals were scattered all across the starry darkness, along with pathways to each one. This was their new home now, and they would watch over it with their lives.


End file.
